The embodiments described herein relate generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a wheel assembly of a motor vehicle.
Wheel assemblies for motor vehicles have been previously proposed. Wheel assemblies typically include a hub that is connected to a driveshaft. The driveshaft may include a drive stem that is inserted through a hole in the hub. Various methods for retaining the drive stem inside of the hole of the hub have been proposed. The related art lacks provisions for substantially reducing weight and costs associated with a wheel assembly.